Joel Everett (Earth-1105)
Professor Joel Neville Everett is a survivor of the cordyceps brain infection, which has wiped out 70% of humanity around the world. A former professor at the University of Houston, Joel was imprisoned for killing a Texas senator for sleeping his wife, who divorced him and left Joel in care of their daughter, Marley. After his release, Joel struggled to find another job while he took care of Marley, until, in 2016, the cordyceps outbreak occured, and his daughter was killed by a soldier. As a result, Joel grew to become a ruthless and cynical smuggler, working closely with Tess Jones on the Chicago community to survive, until he was tasked to protect Clementine Kennedy, a young girl who was the key to mankind's survival. They eventually form a strong bond together. Biography Early Life Joel Neville Everett was born on June 21st, 1985, to Jonas Everett and Maria Neville, two Houston pharmaceutics whom he helped as a boy in their pharmacy until he started having help from his brother, Ben Everett. Joel coursed History in the University of Houston, where he eventually became a History teacher. Joel would met a woman named Zoe Brooke, whom he married and had a daughter, Marley (as an homage to Bob Marley, one of Joel's favorite musicians). Duo to Zoe's desk work she found herself constantly travelling and keeping herself away from both Joel and Marley, whom spent most of his time with his daughter, while she also was taken care of by her uncle Ben. Imprisonment and New Life One day, Joel came to his home, sick from work at the University, only to discover Zoe sleeping with a Texas Senator. Angered and under his disease's influence, Joel killed the Senator, and for this was convicted to murder, though he claims he killed the politician in a accident. Joel would spent three years in a correctional facility until he was releasing, finding himself alone with Marley after Zoe had abandoned their family. Luckily, Joel was supplied by Ben in his home at Austin, in Travis County through the Texas State Highway 71, though he grew distant from his parents duo to the crime he committed. Joel attempted to restart his professor assignment but the University of Houston didn't allowed a former murder convict to teach in their installation. Hopeless, Joel was eventually contacted by Ben, who discovered of a job as a construction worker on Austin's metropolis. While the salary wasn't that great, it would be enough to supply him and Marley with food and their basic necessities, as Joel believed it wasn't Ben's obligation to sustain them forever. In his new work, Everett faced a large prejudice, with many co-workers pointing out at his past and how his wife betrayed him. Though this infuriated him he always kept the rage for himself, as he couldn't risk being aggressive and losing another job. After one year, Joel wanted to become a private teacher so he could afford to gain more money, which his family was in need. The Cordyceps Outbreak On November 13th, 2016, at 21:38 PM, Joel's life would change forever. After returning from yet another exhausting day at work, he saw Marley sitting on their house's sofa, though Ben was nowhere to be seen. Realizing she was watching the overly-violent Daredevil on Netflix, Joel proceed to take the control and switch of back to the television, whereas he started watching basketball. Even though Marley protested, Joel faked not being hearing her, as he was thinking on way too many problems at the moment, specially the fact he was late at paying their house's bills. But Joel knew Marley loved superheroes way too much; they went to watch'' Batman v Superman'' last month (even though both didn't like it too much), so he turned a blind eye and allowed her to watch Daredevil until 22:00 PM, just so she could finish the episode. As Marley cheered Joel, she proposed building a business with him so they could gain money, naming it the "Everett Corporation", to Joel's laughter. Marley continued the show, quickly falling asleep. Joel took her from the sofa and put her on her bed upstairs, and he fell asleep on the sofa with the TV turned on. Joel woke up when the TV started to show high-pitched sounds, scared, he realized explosions were happening in the center of Austin. He became terrified, and soon phoned to Ben who was at Austin in his work as a engineer. From TV he discovered, albeit abruptly, that a fungi known as cordyceps had evolved and was now affecting humans, controlling them by their brain. Duo to the sounds Joel was making in the house as he prepared to pack his family's necessities, Marley awoke, and then Joel had both to concentrate in keeping her safe as well as organizing everything in a shot time. In order to comfort her, Joel said to Marley everything would be alright. Just as he ended packing what was left in their house, their neighboor, Jimmy Cooper, appeared. Looking horrid and deformed, with a face falling from his corpse, Jimmy was infected by the cordyceps; he proceeded to attack them, and though Joel warned, he didn't stop. This prompted Joel to unwillingly shoot Jimmy in the face and kill him in order to save both his and Marley's life. Calming Marley, Joel and his daughter finally joined with Ben, who arrived in his pick-up to escape from Austin alongside the two of them. While driving towards the highway, Joel and Ben discusses about the whole situation, with Ben revealing he also heard about stories in which the cordyceops outbreak was a weapon used by ISIS and terrorist groups, though Joel believes it is indeed a evolution in that particular fungi's nature. As they passed through the continuing highway, they found people pledging for help and others, though Ben ignored them so they could flee more fast. However, the road came to a point of no return, as it was blocked, and were then forced to go in another direction, only for their pick-up to collide with a coming car. Once he came out the car, Joel kicked the door and took Marley with him, escaping from the cordyceps infected among many people running for their lives in terror. As they escaped, Ben followed them, shooting as many infected as he could. After escaping via an fishing store, Joel and Marley made their way through a highway, only to be found by two infected, who run after them. They were saved by a soldier, who shot the two zombified individuals in their heads, killing them. As Joel approached, he asked for the help of the soldier, though the man only listened to orders via his radio. When the soldier replied, relutanctly, Joel knew what he was going to do, which was kill him and his daughter, thinking they were infected. Turning around so he could save Marley, Joel failed, as the soldier shot both of them with his gun. As the soldier arrived to kill Joel, he received a shot in his skull by Ben, who appeared to save his brother. They approach a dying Marley, and they cannot do anything about her bleeding, and she quickly die, without managing to finish a sentence she spoke. Seeing his daughter dead at his front of him, he sobs, being conforted by Ben, as the world is torn to him. 2016-2033 Personality Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-1105 Category:Characters of Earth-1105 Category:Males of Earth-1105 Category:Cordyceps Outbreak Survivors (Earth-1105) Category:Chicago Community Members (Earth-1105) Category:Criminals Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Murderers Category:Driving Category:Divorced Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227